The Same Differences
by CheshireNeko122
Summary: Mitsuko is a high class exorcist, but somehow, has the same butterfly abilities as Tykki Mykk. Are they connected somehow, or is this just luck? Whatever it is, it doesn't prevent them from seeing each other.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**I don't own -Man, or any of the characters! Except Mitsuko…she's kind of a manifestation of my own imagination, so I guess she's mine. ANYWAYS enjoy the fan fiction~  
>Small author's note. Mitsuko does have the same butterfly powers as Tykki Mykk, but in no way is she replacing him. Or Allen, for her white hair. Plus, her coat is kind of like Hallibell's from Bleach, but fuller, so I guess I don't own that, either.<strong>

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The wind whistled through the many arches on the outside of the Dark Order, a sinister howl piercing the innermost sanctums of the towering building. It rattled the windows, and slammed against the stone edifice. It flattened the grass, and had the trees doubled over, but Mitsuko found it calming. She stood on one of the walkways, feeling it hit her face and blow her silvery white hair back. Although it was chilly, she let her long, ivory trench coat hang open, to whip around in the air. She had always treasured the Earth, and its natural things. Unlike the Akuma, who were just machines used to kill people. She was a very skilled Exorcist, with a parasitic-type weapon.

Her Anti-Akuma abilities took the form of a portal in each of her hands, which released clouds of light blue butterflies. They fed on the flesh of the Akuma, and could also raise the dead with some effort. She would usually let her butterflies crawl along her coat, or sit upon her head, but it was far too windy. They would get blown away. She only had about 600, and couldn't afford to lose even one.

Realizing it was time for bed, she went back into the HQ. Although she had eaten only a few hours ago, she was hungry again. Her coat had an unusually high collar, as it went up to right under her nose. She felt exposed without it. Zipping it up, she walked down the corridors to the Cafeteria, where everyone was just packing up. She ordered some soup, as well as a loaf of bread. She sat down at a table, and saw that the new kid, Allen was also there. He was surrounded by all of his friends, who were all amazed at how he could eat so much.

Although Mitsuko was one of the highest ranked Exorcists, just under that of a Marshall, she didn't have many friends. The only ones she had weren't very close, and only considered her someone to give orders, like Komui. She wished other exorcists would be with her, not because she was a skilled warrior, but because she was fun to be with. Sighing, she finished her snack and took the elevator to her room.

The next morning, she was confronted by Komui, as soon as she woke up.

"Mitsuko, there was something I wanted to discuss with you." He said all business.

"Yes, what is it?" she said, sliding on her coat.

"There's a mission in tow, but I think you're the only one with enough potential to deal with it." He explained. He was a little out of breath, probably from running. "There's been a sighting of a member of the Noah Clan, near the Valhalla plains. I was hoping you'd go see what the fuss is about."

"Noah clan? I've never dealt with them before. I wouldn't even know what to expect." She said.

"Yes, but they're in league with the Millennium Earl, so they must be demons. With your demon eating butterflies, they should be no problem." He explained, following her down the hallway.

She considered her options, and finally agreed to go to the Valhalla Plains. After a quick breakfast, she set out.

She could form her butterflies into an even bigger one, one so big she could sit on top of it and have it fly her around. For her, there was no need for trains. She could instantly be transported anywhere.

Reaching the borders of the valley, she collected her butterflies and started to walk.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but there was an ominous sense of being in the air. She released some of her butterflies, which climbed to her head. They instantly began flapping their wings uncomfortably, sensing something unusual.

"Hmm…there must be something here, then." She said to no one in particular.

A few houses took up the area of the Valhalla plains, where settlers resided for the dense forests. Many of them were lumberjacks, and got paid for bringing in wood to the nearby town. She had great agility when it came to travelling, so she nimbly jumped onto a roof, and observed the area. She heard a thump, and saw that someone was on the roof of another house.

He had purple skin, and was wearing a top hat. A cluster of black stars dotted his forehead, as he locked eyes with hers. They both seemed to understand who was on which side, which meant he wanted a battle. He leapt to a roof closer to hers, and grinned an evil cat's grin.

They both released a cluster of butterflies at the same time, and seemed fascinated at each other's ability. He seemed to lose his fighting aura, as she lost hers. They moved closer to each other, and studied each other. He spoke first.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tykki Mykk, member of the Noah Clan. Judging by your coat, I'd guess you're an exorcist?" he said.

"I am, but why is it a Noah Clansman has the same ability as mine?" she said, confused.

They both sat down across from each other, letting their butterflies linger in the air.

"Well, I thought I was the only one with this butterfly ability. It seems it might be more common than I thought." She said. "Mine are called Shatter. What are yours?"

"Mine are Tease. Although they may look the same, they most likely have different purposes. Mine eat human flesh." He explained.

"Hmm…mine eat demons flesh. It seems they aren't quite the same…especially in color." She said.

He seemed quite interested in her, and edged a little closer. "Tell me, what else can yours do?"

"Well, I can make them multiply, as well as fly atop them. I can use them as doors to a dimension that only I can enter. I don't use it for much, just to put stuff in." she said.

"Well, mine can do the exact same thing!" he shouted, sounding excited. "I even have my own dimension, too!"

They both seemed genuinely attached to each other, but both knew that they were of different species entirely. They talked for a long time, until the sun had sunk far below the horizon.

"Oh…it seems I must return to the Dark order…" she said, sadly.

"Oh, but wait! I do want to see you again…" he moving to be next to her.

"Well, you have the blood of a Noah, and I, the blood of an Exorcist. I don't see how we can be friends…"she said, pondering.

"Hey, if we both have dimensions, we could use those! I can give you one of my butterflies, and you can give me one of yours!" he beamed, glad of his idea.

They decided that this was the best way, and exchanged their pets. A blue one sat atop Tykki's head, while a purple one for Mitsuko. She was happy for her new friend, but she was also cautious of the new dangers that could come. Examining the butterfly, she flew home to the Dark Order. It seemed much more sinister than hers, but what was there to expect? She tried to suck it into her portals, and surprisingly, it worked. It nestled comfortably in the small dimension that was hers, just a place to enjoy the solitudes of life. She could go there as frequently as she wished, as long as she had a butterfly with her.

All the worries of the Noah clan were blinded by her happiness in finding a friend to relate to, so she gladly accepted Tykki Mykk as her friend. Announcing to Komui that there was no one at the Valhalla plains, she slipped off to bed, awaiting a new day.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

The next morning, she awoke to a butterfly sitting right on her face. She almost fell out of bed, before plucking the small insect from her face. It was the black one that Tykki had given her. Its wings flapped agitatedly as it ran along her arm to her neck. She guessed that because it wasn't her own, it could not be contained by her portals. Sucking it back into her palm, she got dressed and exited the room. She went down to the cafeteria and ordered some breakfasty things. She needed to eat a lot because her butterflies took nutrition from her body. When they ate Akumas, she felt less hungry because they were giving nutrition to her. Finishing, she went to the head office.

Entering, she saw Komui drawing pictures of bunny rabbits on some scrap papers.

"Oh, hello Mitsuko. What is it?" he said, not looking up.

"Sir, I was wondering if there were any missions available today." She said.

"Hmm…you're really gonna make me check?" he said, putting a bow on his rabbit.

"Well, I felt quite useless yesterday, so I'm wondering if there's something I can do today." She said. She never liked Komui, and she knew Komui didn't like her either.

"Umm…No. There's no mission." He said, unmoving.

"….you didn't even check." She said, her butterflies stirring restlessly against her palms, wanting to come out. She clasped her hands together, trying to calm them.

"I mentally checked. Now that you know there's no missions, please leave me to my important paperwork." He snipped, continuing to draw chibi anime characters.

Sighing, she left and walked down the hall. Maybe she'd see what Tykki was up to. Entering her room, she locked the door and took out the small butterfly. It quivered excitedly, sensing her intent.

She opened a portal in the floor of her room, sending a purple glow on everything. The portal swirled and turned, shimmering. It looked like a small circle of water, but the water was choppy and restless. The butterfly returned to her, having done its job. It clung to her hair as she jumped in, the portal closing behind her.

She landed no a stone walkway that led up to a small temple. Black butterflies swirled through the air, simulating clouds that zipped by at incredible speed. She walked up the path and entered the temple. Tykki was sitting in a small chair, one that was accompanied by others as well as a dining table. It was all very royal.

He looked up from the book he was reading, and gawked in surprise. "Oh! I didn't expect you to come!" he said, putting down the small tablet.

"Well, I have nothing else to do." She said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Wonderful! Now we can do something! Tell me, have you ever been to the lake near Emphora?" he said. Emphora was a small village that was known for its fishing areas.

"No…" she said. She barely went anywhere these days.

"Great! It's quite beautiful around this time, so I'll take you there!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Um, well…right now?" She said, unsure.

"Yes, silly, now teleport!" he called. The dimension swirled around them, dust floating down from the ceiling of the temple. It all stopped as abruptly as it had started. She watched as a portal opened in the floor, leading to their way out.

"Ladies first~" he said, swinging his gloved hand in front of him.

Nodding, she jumped into the portal. She landed on a grassy hill, the weeds swishing in the wind as birds chirped. Tykki appeared next to her, his hair hidden under a discreet top hat.

He took her hand and led her down the hill to a small body of water. It shined in the sun like a mirror as small fish jumped from the surface, nipping at the flies. Water lilies bloomed near the edge, giving a pink look to everything.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, taken in by the majesty of the lake.

"I told you." He said.

They sat down in the grass as the watched the grasshoppers skip from blade to blade, their fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

The wind pushed the grass down against the ground, the trees swaying in the breeze. The water rippled where the flies danced along its surface, the fish coming up to watch. Everything was beautiful.

"Thank you for taking me here." Mitsuko said, looking at everything through dazzled eyes.

"Do you like it?" he whispered, brushing a nearby flower with his fingers.

"Yes…I barely ever get to see wildlife and plants in my position. I'm mostly directing groups of Exorcists and Finders where to go." She answered softly, the flaps of her coat moving with the wind.

"I'm glad." He said, smiling. She looked up at him and smiled, too. "We can stay here as long as you want."

She wanted to stay for as long as possible, but knew she couldn't leave her duties for long. She hated how she always had to do paperwork and give reports and bla bla bla. Sighing, she stood up, surprising Tykki.

"I do like this place, but…I've been gone too long. I should be getting back to the Dark Order." She whispered, although her heart told her to stay.

He gave a sad smile, and then opened up a portal with one of his butterflies. He held her hand as they jumped inside, landing in his dimension once more. She opened up a portal inside it, where she could see the roof of her room through it.

"Just remember, if you ever want to see something beautiful, just call me." He said with a wink. She smiled weakly and jumped through her portal into her room. She did wish it wasn't so bland. She had no paintings along the walls, and her wallpaper was a bland, white color. Sighing, she left her room to see Komui outside her door, his hand raised as if he were planning to knock.

"Oh, Mitsuko. I was wondering where you were." He said. "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Is it a mission?" she asked. She didn't want to do any paperwork.

"Ah! -No. I need you to help clean up my paperwork in my office." He asked. He said it as if he knew she'd accept the studious task.

Groaning in displeasure, she saw that Komui had a look of annoyance on his face. "Komui, doesn't someone with such a high title get better jobs to do than paperwork?" she asked, her voice full of complaint.

"Mitsuko, no matter how high a class you get, I am the chief of the HQ, and I can direct all the Exorcists any way I want." He huffed, angry with her. She was getting a little angry herself.

"Komui, you let all your paperwork get that way, so you can clean it yourself." She yelled, and slammed her room door closed. He pounded on the door, calling her name, but she would not do flimsy little house made jobs such as organizing. Letting out a breath of angry air, she opened her window. The cold air washed in, blowing across her face and cooling her mood. It could be because of her butterflies, or for any other reason, but she loved the wind. She loved how it could change anything, no matter how strong, and bend it to its will. It could mould rocks, and shape mountains. It could be the strongest of forces at times, yet as calm as an evening sunset at others.

Closing her window, she staunched the flow of incoming air, leaving an eerie silence floating in the atmosphere. She longed to open the window again, but decided against it. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she wondered if Komui was still outside her door. She got up and went to check.

Opening it, he was still standing there, looking red faced and annoyed. "Mitsuko, I gave you an order."

"Koommmuuuuuiiiii, goo awwwaaaayyyy…." She whined, trying to force the door shut, but he had stuck his foot in the crack. "I'll crush your foot, Komui, I swear I will."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't do that! Now, let me in!" he yelled. She stuck one of her hands up, releasing an agitated butterfly that flew right into Komui's face. He floundered, swiping at the delicate insect until he was far enough away that she could slam the door shut. Moments later, her butterfly skittered under the door, flying onto her coat. It looked frightened and agitated.

"He's a meenie, isn't he?" she whispered, letting it crawl along her fingers. It softly touched her skin with its rolled up tongue, grateful for the attention that could have been given to another of her butterflies. She had hundreds, after all. She sent it back into her portal, sending it off full of kindness. It would be the most popular of its friends for a while, at least. They all fought for her attention.

Exasperated already, she sat on her bed and pulled her sketchpad into her lap. She was a very good artist, and loved to draw the things she saw. Marshall Tiedoll had taught her many drawing aspects, and had even been her master for a while. Now, she was almost as good as him, her pencil filled with the grace of a dove, moving across the paper like a determined figure skater.

Her sketchpad had many pictures; pictures of butterflies, pictures of her room. Trees, too, as well as birds, animals, mountains and small villages. She loved to draw scenery. Getting an idea, she picked up her pencil. Moving it along the paper, she enjoyed the soft, scratching sound the lead made when it hit the parchment. It sounded like music.

After a few minutes of contemplative sketching, she looked at her work. She had drawn a picture of Tykki Mykk, adorned with a top hat and a deck of cards. His black butterflies fluttered around him, some resting on his hat and others on his arms. _He is a truly graceful person…_ she thought. _How did I ever draw him this well?_

Pleased with her recent artistry, she put down her sketchpad, thinking of other things to draw.


	4. Chapter 4: Festival

Although she loved drawing, she couldn't afford to waste any time when she could be doing her Exorcist duties. Sometimes she felt like a real workaholic. After a quick nap, she was strolling through the Dark Order HQ towards the command center. The command center was where all the techies were, each trying to keep the HQ running at its full potential. Waltzing in, she saw all of the workers buzzing around, all doing their job. Sometimes she wished she could just do a consecutive task for a while, actually assisting the HQ. She just felt like a pawn doing Komui's work.

She was surprised when she saw Suman, another high-class Exorcist talking to one of the techies. He seemed busy discussing some sort of anti-Akuma weapon upgrade to Johnny, Second in Command to the science division. She decided he was not to be bothered, but before she could leave, he realized her presence and started conversing.

"Mitsuko, what are you doing here?" he asked, without anger.

"I have nothing to do, so I was wondering if any help was needed." She said. Sometimes she thought she sounded so melancholy. She wished her voice were higher pitched.

"Is that so? Don't worry; the science division always takes care of their tasks as soon as they're ordered to." He answered with a smile. "Hey, if you're not doing anything, do you want to get some lunch?"

She found this request oddly flirtatious, and suddenly thought of Tykki Mykk. It wasn't like they were dating, but nonetheless, she thought they had _something_. Deciding it was nothing more but lunch, she accompanied him to the cafeteria.

Sitting at the table, Mitsuko's butterflies graciously skittered across the tables to the various pieces of bread she had laid out. Even though they ate the flesh of Akuma, they could still eat normal food and it would satiate them. Getting so used to just letting all of her butterflies out, she accidentally released the black one Tykki had given her.

"Hey, that one's different..." Suman muttered, stirring his soup.

"Ah...yes, it's, um...a new breed..." she lied. She quickly sucked it back into her hands, ignoring its annoyed flapping at having been dragged away from its meal.

"Hmm...cool." he said, clearly dismissing the situation. Mitsuko breathed a sigh of relief as she got up and took her mountain of dishes to the sinks. Saying goodbye to Suman, she left the cafeteria.

She thought she'd take a walk, but before she could go, she was stopped by Allen's group.

"Hey, Mitsuko, do you wanna go check out Gella? There's a festival going on." Lavi piped, his hammer hanging over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you've been stuck inside the Dark order for quite some time!" Lenalee said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the gates. "Come with us!"

Before she could even voice her displeasure with loud, noisy festivals, she was dragged onto a train and whisked off to the nearby town of Gella. The train ride wasn't very long. So short, they could have almost walked the distance to Gella. She noticed that Allen's group had a new companion with them, an Exorcist with startling black hair but for one single white strand.

"I haven't seen you before." Mitsuko said. "What's your name?" He seemed surprised for a moment, but eventually introduced himself.

"My name is Allistar Krory III..." he muttered. "I've only recently become an Exorcist."

"Well, welcome to the Dark Order." She said warmly. He smiled weakly, but he still looked uncomfortable.

The train screeched to a halt at the station of Gella. All the passengers filed out, each one chattering excitedly about the Festival of Neo. This festival was commonly used to praise the god of good fortune. There was an old legend that went back to before Exorcists even originated. It is said that the God Neo descended from the heavens, to grant people good fortune. A large statue of him took up most of the central square. Banners hung from the houses as people danced around the statue.

Mitsuko thought it looked so still, just silently watching the people worship the big, carved rock. As she was forced into the great throng of dancing people, she thought she saw a dark shape on one of the rooftops. As soon as she tried to focus on it, it seemed to disappear, as if it had never been there. Shaking her head in confusion, she walked alongside the group into the city.

The shops were all immaculately decorated with flowers and ribbons, each stall occupied by a jolly looking city resident. Lavi was laughing, and clapping his hands to the music, as Allen and Lenalee watched the dancing. A great fire had been built in the square, its glow illuminating the buildings like a miniature sun. Children linked ands and spun in circles as the braver of the men asked the ladies to dance. It truly did look like a party.

Looking around, she saw that she had been so interested by her surroundings that she had become lost from her group. Trying to pick a familiar face out of the hundreds of faces, she failed to do so, and decided to just enjoy the festival. Sitting on one of the tree trunks strewn around the square, she felt oddly out of place in her all decked-out Exorcist gear. Everyone was dressed so lightly, wearing skirts and T-Shirts, frilly pieces of red cloth hanging from their waste bands.

She felt confused as to why she even came to the festival, but was tapped on the shoulder rather roughly. Startled, she looked around to see a familiar, dark haired, top-hatted Tykki standing in front of her. His skin was the color of her own, his stars gone.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, Tykki...did you follow me here?" she asked, standing up.

"Well, I just happened to be in the vicinity, and I saw that your train was headed for the festival, so I thought I'd join you." He answered gracefully. He held out his hand, and she took it without hesitation. Although she knew what he was capable of, she didn't feel frightened of him, or even weary.

He pulled her out to the cobblestone square, and began twirling her around like a professional.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" she said, giggling slightly.

"I have to attend annual balls and dances with the Earl, so I guess I picked up some tips." He answered, a charming smile dotting his face. "He does love to dance."

"The Earl...how many Noahs are there?" she asked, avoiding a squealing child running by.

"Well, let's see...there's the Earl, myself, Road, Jasredo and Devitto, Skin, and Lulubelle. We've quite a small clan, although we _are_ very powerful." He answered. "Although, I'd never hurt you, you know."

"I know." she said, as the song finished. The crowd began cheering for the players, a collection of people with flutes, lutes, and a whole bunch of other instruments.

The moonlight glistened off of his black hair, making it look shiny as if it were wet. He looked to be enjoying it, but he suddenly turned serious. "I have to go." He said.

"What? But you just got here..." she complained, as he let go of her hands.

"I know, but the Earl is calling me. Can't refuse the Earl." He said with a smile. "Till next time."

She could barely saw goodbye before he seemed to disintegrate into the air, floating away like dust in the wind. Feeling a little rejected, Mitsuko wandered through the crowd some more before she found her friends. They were busy convincing Krory that he didn't need some ancient mask from one of the stalls.

"But the man said it's over 100 years old!" he whined. "It must be valuable!"

"Kro-chan, it's a scam! Put it down!" Lavi growled, trying to wrench the mask from his hands.

Smiling at their squabbles, Mitsuko returned to the group and enjoy the rest of the festival.


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn

Mitsuko enjoyed the festival, but alas, work can't stay away forever. It was 5 minutes she had been home, before Komui was pounding on her door, demanding some tedious task be done. She was forced to do at least 200 pages of paperwork, check in on the science division, and help clean out the cafeteria from a machine malfunction. When she finally got to her bed, she was even more exhausted than she had been when she got home.

Without even taking off her clothes, she fell into a deep sleep filled with dancing crowds and butterflies.

Although her sleep was deep, she was woken in the middle of the night by a tapping at her window. Groggily climbing out of her warm bed, she peered out the window to see Tykki's face smiling back at her. Opening the glass window, she leaned out of it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I left rather rudely before, so I thought I'd say hello." He said, charmingly. He was perched atop a butterfly that was madly beating its wings to keep up with Tykki's weight.

"In the middle of the night?" she whined, pulling her tunic closer to warm her. "You could have waited until morning."

"Ah, but you see, that's it. I just couldn't wait." He said, climbing in through the window. He didn't seem worried at all that she would reject him; a factor in which she admired. People were always afraid of displeasing her, and getting in trouble with the higher-ups.

"You seem quite confident, strolling in here uninvited." She said, without anger.

"Indeed. I don't think I need an invitation to visit you." He quipped, sitting on her bed. He seemed quite interested in her living space, for he was looking around all over. He studied the walls, and eyed her belongings. He was like a small child.

"Well, now that you're here, what's next?" Mitsuko asked, walking over to her bed and sitting next to him.

"There doesn't have to be anything next. We can just visit." He said, reaching over and clasping her hand. She felt her cheeks heat up as he looked into her eyes. She looked into his, and was caught in the majesty of them. They were like twin pools of purple, swirling and twinkling against the darkness.

She was so caught in his eyes she barely noticed when he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

She was so surprised she nearly fell off her bed. It didn't feel wrong to her, so she decided to kiss him back. Encouraged, Tykki wound his arms around her, bringing himself closer to her. She gratefully sank into his grasp, silently celebrating that she finally had someone to call her own. Reaching her hands up, she lightly touched his face, feeling him smile under her fingers.

Reaching farther, she ruffled his nicely done-up hair, having it cascade around his face. She always thought he looked so tense with his hair all gelled and primped. She liked it much better when it was loose, and carefree.

They both broke the kiss at the same time, just sitting together, their foreheads pressed together. His was a dark, plum colored, dotted with tiny black stars. The sign of the Noah.

They sat like that for quite some time, just looking at each other, enjoying each other's presence. A smile cracked Tykki's lips, reflecting one on her own.

"I should be going." He whispered, barely audible. "I've kept you up late enough."

"You don't have to…" she whispered, even quieter. She closed her eyes, resting against him. He always smelt different, every time she saw him. This time he smelt like lavender. She felt she could spend the rest of her days, just enjoying his many smells, and his gentle, yet seductive touch. Before she knew it, she was soundly sleeping in his arms.

Smiling, he gently pulled back the covers on her bed. Slipper her inside, he kissed the top of her forehead, and retreated through the window, escaping into the night.

Mitsuko never remembered when she'd fall asleep. She'd be lying in bed one minute, and it seemed like 30 seconds later she was waking up in the morning. She felt particularly confused this morning, because she didn't know whether Tykki's visit was a dream or not. Sighing in disappointment, something caught her eye. Looking over to her desk, she saw a small, purple rose.

Knowing that purple roses were some of the rarest, she delicately picked it up. Tied around it was a small piece of paper. Excitement fluttering in her stomach, she slowly unraveled it.

_Sleep well, my dear. –Tykki_

Smiling through the morning sunlight, she opened her sketch book. Flipping open to a page with a picture of Tykki, she flattened the rose in the pages. Now it would last forever. Putting the note in her uniform pocket, she got dressed and made her way down to the food court.

Humming a simple tune, she got herself 9 bowls of cereal, and 14 muffins. Sitting down next Allen and his group of friends, she enjoyed her breakfast with thoughts of Tykki dancing in her mind. Without her noticing, Lenalee and Lavi were discussing things in hushed voices.

"Lenalee, she looks happier today than usual." Lavi whispered, catching his friend's attention.

"Was it the festival last night?" Krory guessed, stirring his milkshake.

"Tsk. Typical boys to guess such silly answers. As a fellow girl, I have the authority to make an _accurate_ guess." Lenalee said, hushing everyone. After eyeing Mitsuko carefully, she made her decision. "It's a boy."

"Whaaaat? How do you know that?" Allen whined, picking at a half-eaten cinnamon roll.

"Girls can sense when another girl is in love, Allen. It's one of our many arts." She said, smiling to herself.

"Hey, I wonder who it is?" Lavi asked. "I saw her eating lunch with Suman the other day."

"Yeah, but…" Lenalee whined. "She didn't look exactly interested in him when they were eating."

"Wait…..DO YOU THINK IT'S ONE OF US?" Lavi screamed, hearts floating around him.

Mitsuko looked over curiously at his outburst, and the hurried attempts at hushing him. Deciding they were just talking, she returned to her breakfast.

"Quiet down, Lavi! If you were the one she liked, don't you think she'd want to spend much more time with you?" Lenalee hissed, pinching his lips closed.

"Oh…yeah…" he mumbled, depressed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." Lenalee said, standing up from her seat. "I'm gonna find out who this guy is!"


	6. Chapter 6: Suspect

**Yes, yes, hold your horses, here's your new chapter! I know, it took a while, but I write by a 7-9 day rule, so of course, I am going to make all of you wait. And, believe it or not, but I am currently forming this story into a love triangle! Some of you are cheering while some of you are groaning, I know, but it's something I decided a while ago, so no changies! Yes, so please enjoy this new chapter of The Same Differences!**

"So how are we gonna do it?" Lavi asked, each of his knuckles clasped around a colorful lollipop. "Find out who Mitsuko's been seeing, I mean."

"We could follow her around." Allen suggested, trying to keep Timcanpy away from Lavi's candies.

"Allen, that is one of the most cliché ideas ever! If Mitsuko is trying to hide a new boyfriend, then of course she'll know someone's following her! And of course, her innocence would tell her if she were being tailed. Any more ideas?" Lenalee asked the others who were all crowded around a small, round table in the science laboratory.

"We could just go up and ask her…" Krory suggested, although he didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"Hey…maybe we could! Well, I could, because that's just something we girls do; share boy secrets! Alright then, it's settled. I'll ask her sometime this afternoon." Lenalee concluded, getting supportive smiles from her friends. It was such a crafty thing they were doing, but it was the only way to find out who she was seeing.

As their group dispersed, Lenalee happened upon Suman organizing some papers. He looked particularly somber today, and even a little bored. He had always hated being in the science division, because he'd much rather be out destroying Akuma. He knew he wasn't as good as he used to be because of the 'fallen' accident, but they had salvaged most of him by the time it was over. They had even collected his innocence, and bonded it to his arm again. It was a little more than half of its previous power, but it could still do away with pesky demons.

He looked startled for a moment as Lenalee approached his desk, but he was thankful for a distraction, nevertheless. "Good morning, Miss Lee. How are you?" He greeted her, his formality radiating from him like a bright light.

"I'm fine, Suman, and you can stop with the formalities. It makes me uneasy." Lenalee said, smiling her usual smile. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh, yes, of course." Suman responded, so quick that Lenalee guessed he was expecting a question. She felt sad for a moment, knowing he was so desperate to get away from his science that he'd scrub toilets, or some other gross chore.

"I was wondering how well you're getting along with Mitsuko." Lenalee asked. _What if it really is Suman? That would be nice, considering he likes her and all._

"Mitsuko? Well…we had lunch the other day…" he answered, a little sadly. Even Lenalee knew that Mitsuko wasn't interested in Suman. She guessed that Suman was just finding this out for himself now. "We're…friends."

"Oh, well that's nice. Well, Suman, you see…I've come to believe she's been seeing someone." Lenalee explained, bracing herself for a very, very sad Suman. What she got was…a little different.

"What? Seeing someone? Who is it?" Suman bellowed, his papers scattering everywhere. Lenalee thought it to be natural that he was angry, but he seemed a little bossy. Lenalee knew that Mitsuko hated bossy people, Komui being an example.

"Well, that's it. We don't know, but we're working on it. She's a lot happier lately, so we really think it's a guy." Lenalee reported, wondering why she was talking to Suman so much. Wasn't she on her way to Mitsuko? Oh well, a conversation with Suman wouldn't hurt.

"I want in on this! I wanna know who this guy is!" Suman demanded, bending over to collect his disturbed papers off of the ground. "The only Exorcist guys in the Dark Order are me, Allen, Lavi, Cross, Krory, and Bookman. I know she'd want an Exorcist." Suman thought, as a sudden dark cloud passed over his face. "You don't think…it's CROSS?"

"NO, NO, I'm sure she wouldn't want that drunken jerk…" Lenalee consoled, surprised as to how expressive Suman was today. He was always depressed, and hunched over his desk like a kicked puppy. Everyone tried to avoid him, in fear of making him more depressed.

"Well, just hurry up and find out who it is! I can't rest when I know she could be getting mistreated by some wack job she picked up off the street!" He fumed, going back to his work. Nodding in approval, Lenalee quickly hurried off to the cafeteria, promising herself she wouldn't go near Suman for the rest of the day. He sure got worked up over matters concerning Mitsuko. It was sweet, but a little scary at the same time.

Scurrying into the cafeteria, Lenalee scanned the room for Mitsuko to find her sipping on some soup, several butterflies clinging to her hair.

"Oh, hey, Mitsuko!" Lenalee called, running to the table. She sat down next to her, trying to keep her hair from disturbing any of the butterflies. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know." Mitsuko responded, crushing up crackers and dropping them into the broth of her soup. Her butterflies danced across the wooden table, picking up the crumbs and lapping up the spilt broth. They were like little kittens, doting over their master and serving their every qualm. Little did Mitsuko know, but the black butterfly that Tykki gave her had slipped out, and was crawling along her head, trying to get a better view of the surroundings.

"Hey, that one's different." Lenalee speculated, pointing at the odd, black butterfly over all of the pristine, white ones.

"Ah, yes, it's…a different level…of my innocence." Mitsuko answered, grabbing the butterfly by the wings and cramming it into her palms. "I only made one, because, uh…they're tough to make. Yes, that's it." The butterfly stirred agitatedly in her palm, unable to be sealed in by the foreign innocence.

"Oh…cool. SO, I wanted to ask you something!" Lenalee exclaimed, abandoning the subject of strange butterflies.

"…alright…?" Mitsuko responded, wondering what in the world Lenalee would want with such a bland Exorcist.

"Oh, Mitsuko. We've all noticed it. Me, Allen, even Lavi who wouldn't notice his feet being on fire. Well, how can I put this…you're…_happy._" Lenalee explained, dragging out the sentence like a TV show host trying to act suspenseful.

"Yes, it's a common thing amongst people these days." Mitsuko answered sarcastically, stirring her now chilly soup disappointedly. The butterfly was still trying to rip itself from her palms, so she finally just let it out so it could eat the crumbs from her meal just like all the other mindless drones.

"Yes, yes it is. But what's concerning me is that you're happier than usual. I bet I can tell you _why_ you're so happy." Lenalee teased in a sing-songy voice, poking the other girl in the shoulder, the butterflies parting to let her finger through.

"Alright then, Lenalee darling, why is it I am so happy?" Mitsuko asked, boredom painting her face into a plain, falsely excited expression.

"You've got a boooyfrieeeend!" Lenalee sang, stroking her fingers along the petal-soft surface of one of Mitsuko's butterflies.

"And what do you mean by that?" Mitsuko asked, wondering how much the Exorcist knew about her affairs. She had never had a boyfriend before, let alone a friend who was a boy, so she desperately hoped this girl wouldn't ruin it all for her.

"Who is it? Who is it, Mitsuko, tell me!" Lenalee squealed, almost crushing one of the butterflies under her fist. The poor insect skittered away, bustling past all of its friends and into Mitsuko's palm.

"What do you mean, 'who is it'?" Mitsuko hissed, trying to keep Lenalee's voice down.

"You keep saying that! 'What do you mean?' You know exactly what I mean!" She shrieked, startling some of the poor Finders who were trying to enjoy an afternoon meal. "Tell me who your secret boyfriend is!"

"I don't HAVE a secret boyfriend." Mitsuko scowled, trying to keep the color out of her cheeks.

"I knew it! YOU DO HAVE A SECRET BOYFRIEND! I promise, I will find out who it is, and then expose your secret little shenanigan to the outside world! Everyone will know!" Lenalee squealed, scurrying off to the rest of her group to report her findings.

"Jeez, what is with that girl?" Mitsuko wondered, plucking her butterflies from the now clean table and sucking them into her palm.


	7. Chapter 7: Task

After the previous day's confusing conversation with Lenalee, Mitsuko had every reason to want to avoid the Dark Order. She accepted every mission that Komui threw at her, and completed every single one whilst taking her utmost time. She hadn't seen Tykki Mykk in a while, which of course threw her off a bit, but she knew he'd turn up sooner or later. Dispatched to handle a specifically time consuming mission, Mitsuko lazily traversed London in search of her target. There had been rumors of missing people in London, which sparked rumors of serial killers to ravenous animals, but the Dark Order knew better.

Strolling through the cobblestone streets, Mitsuko watched as all the normal people gestured with confused faces at her conspicuously odd coat. People didn't usually wear long, black trench coats with silver buttons, as well as a mask, so of course she looked like the possible 'serial killer' that had been plaguing the city. Sighing in annoyance, she passed by several shops on the streets, ones that were as colorful as peacocks, and others that were decorated with goods that looked almost ancient. London was definitely the place to be if you wanted expensive things.

One shop was so dazzling and wonderful, you'd expect it to have its own building instead of working on the streets. She had been staring at the shop for so long, she plowed right into an inconveniently placed bystander. He barely even swayed as she leaped back and started spouting apologies like a broken faucet. He turned around, giggling amusedly, most likely at her unusually polite demeanor. She was surprised for a moment, but giggled too at the familiar man's smiling face.

"You pop up in the strangest places…" Mitsuko sighed, walking closer to the dazed Tykki Mykk.

"I should be saying that to you. I was simply shopping." Tykki replied, holding up a bad full of bought goods. His face was, instead of its usual purple, the same color as hers. The stars that speckled his forehead were gone, replaced by a tidy head of hair that supported a tall, fancy top hat.

"You look fancy today." Mitsuko said as they started walking down the street together. She pleasantly noted that today he smelt like dried lemons. Not in the bitter way, but in the deliciously citrusy way. She loved citrus.

"Well, Master Earl told me to get some decorative goods for his bedroom. He recently got it remodeled." Tykki replied, gazing at the tiny shops and picking out what would be best to get. "By the way, what brings you here?"

"Just a silly disappearing person case. The public suspect a serial killer, but the Dark Order has deemed it an Akuma." Mitsuko replied. She trusted Tykki Mykk enough to tell him these things, even though he could easily call all of his Noah friends to come and annihilate her.

"Really? I don't sense any Akuma around here. Probably out of town." Tykki said, popping a cigarette into his mouth. Although he probably smoked daily, he looked as if he'd just turned 20.

"Well, I'm not allowed back until I find out what it is." Mitsuko whined, scratching her head. The wind had been rustling her neatly kept hair, swishing it against her forehead and making it itchy.

"I'm all right with that." Tykki whispered, smiling his devilish smile that could melt ice. Blushing slightly, Mitsuko kept on walking with him until they had reached the city square. She knew that Akuma tread in populated areas, so she started mentally training herself that everyone in the square had the possibility of being an Akuma. Just to be sure, she released a few of her butterflies, including Tykki's black one. They crawled along her coat until the perched atop her head, scanning the area for Akuma.

"Ah, I see you haven't abandoned my butterfly yet, have you?" Tykki commented, brushing his gloved finger along his traded butterfly's wing. "I still have yours, you know." Holding up his hand, he pulled back his glove revealing the black, spiraling hole that harboured all of his butterflies. After concentrating for a few moments, the butterfly she hadn't seen so long popped out, alighting upon his hand. It seemed happy to see her, as it flitted over, desperately trying to attract her attention by crawling along her face.

"Why, hello there, old friend." Mitsuko whispered softly, plucking the feverish insect from her face and caressing it in her hands. "How have you been?"

"I do think the poor thing gets bullied sometimes. I've called it out occasionally to see how it's doing, only to find it pockmarked with scratches and left trembling and paranoid." Tykki explained, but wished he hadn't when he saw Mitsuko's sad, sympathetic face for the small creature. "Ah- I think all the others are jealous." He felt better when the smallest of smiles crept up to her face.

Whispering some sweet nothings to the traumatized Innocence, it fluttered back to its second master, placing itself atop Tykki's tall top hat. "As my butterflies are soft and caring, your butterfly is a bit bossy." Mitsuko laughed, Tykki's butterfly trying to push all the other white ones off of her head.

"Well, they do harbour such nasty habits…" Tykki sighed, removing his top hat and smoothing his hair back, just to have it crushed by the top hat again. "Shall we be going?"

Mitsuko looked as if she'd reply, but was cut off by a startlingly close explosion. As she quickly turned to the scene before her, dozens of balloon shaped Akuma drifted up from their discarded bodies, their guns ready to steal away the lives of the innocent.

"Oh my, well it seems you've found your Akuma." Tykki responded, completely unfazed by the terrible creatures roaming the plaza.

"Ah yes, well it seems that I must get to work. Ciao." Mitsuko mumbled, disappointedly waving and leaping off to battle the wretched beasts. Tykki lazily waved after her as she released hundreds of butterflies into the air, creating a hovering cloud of Akuma-destroying bliss. Standing only a few feet away, she had all the power she needed to completely erase these Akuma from existence. She raised her hand, her butterflies awaiting their command to feed on the demons that plagued the Earth. She snapped her fingers-such a common and careless gesture-sending forth a great mass of white. The butterflies careened through the air, able to move at immeasurable speeds. They tore through the Akuma, like bullets sent from God himself, and after they had been felled, quickly latched on to devour the Earl's creation. It was over in a matter of seconds.

The butterflies, now out of their fighting stance, lazily fluttered around, moving from Akuma to Akuma, multiplying in numbers as they destroyed the demons, bit by bit. A slow clapping sound came from behind as Tykki rejoined the scene, his hands slapping together, cutting the silence.

"Wow. I can't even destroy Akumas that fast." He said, whistling at the scattered metallic bodies everywhere.

"The poor things. They barely get to feed as is, and the cafeteria at the dark order doesn't exactly serve Akuma flesh." Mitsuko replied, holding out her hand, calling her friends to her. They all graciously returned to her, crawling into the portals placed on her palm. "Well, now that that's over with, I have to go back to the HQ." She sounded disappointed in completing her task, even though she was happy to have destroyed the Akumas. Slumping her shoulders, her and Tykki walked through the streets together, the imminent threat destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8: Following

**New chapter! I'm finally molding this thing into the love triangle I have dreamed of for so long…sorry if Suman is a little out of character, but I'm trying my best. He didn't really come up much in the anime, so I don't even know what he's like. Enjoy~**

"Target sighted." Suman, perched precariously atop the roof of the Dark Order, watched Mitsuko slowly leave the guild atop one of her butterflies. Suman was gifted with exemplary vision, so he didn't need binoculars to see that she was seeing her new 'boyfriend'. Suman had spent the entire night thinking of ways to catch the defiled, dirty thing that had stolen his crush away from him. He despised the man he hadn't even met yet, and didn't care to. He just wanted him gone.

Using one of his Innocence's tornados, he glided down from the roof like a bird with only one wing, landing heavily on the ground. Careful not to make many sounds, he silently followed Mitsuko as she left the Dark Order. He watched as she coasted through the air, high above the world, where Suman could only rocket ahead using a torrential (yet small) hurricane. He stayed quite low to the ground, in fear she would see him.

After hours and hours of merciless wind smashing against his face, as well as unknowing birds being disturbed form their flights because of him, Mitsuko alighted upon the ground at her destination. Dispersing the hurricane, he again stuck to his sneaky routine of jumping from behind tree to tree. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He knew what she was doing, and he was going to intervene.

Expertly leaping from the bushes, he acted as surprised as he could manage.

"Oh, Mitsuko! What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here." Suman greeted, feeling awkward at her extremely surprised expression.

"Ah- Suman! What are you doing here?" Mitsuko asked, feeling quite and honestly stalked.

"I, uh, got a mission from Komui. Apparently there's, er, some Akuma activity around here." Suman fumbled for the right words; one wrong move and she would know about his shenanigans.

"Really? I don't think Komui would send someone to clear an area when he had already sent me." Mitsuko responded, doubt creeping into her tone.

"Ack! Well…maybe he just forgot! You know how Komui is! Always forgetting things…ha ha ha..." Suman knew he looked quite nervous and sweaty, but he would see this out to the end. He knew she liked him, and he would see to it that she would be freed from the dastardly fiend who had entrapped her!

"Well, since you're already here, you might as well come along…" Mitsuko sighed, walking along the dirt path. Suman tried to ignore her disappointed tone.

"Great! It's good to go in pairs, you know, in case one of us gets hurt." Suman said, trying to sound energetic and 'peppy'.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine…" Mitsuko muttered, brushing an agitating lock of white hair from her face. She really wished Suman wasn't here; after all, she was meeting Tykki at the waterfall south of Adonis. Suman would freak out if he saw a Noah clansman.

"Hey, I wonder where those Akuma are?" Suman said, trying not to sound too condescending. He knew that there were no Akuma, and that this was just a visit to the secret guy. He would stop it. He would distract her.

"Well, if they're not here, then it must have been a false alarm." Mitsuko said, nonchalantly. She just wished Suman would decide this, and go. Suman was already one step ahead of her.

He had a plan, of course. There was no way she would just _bring_ him to the mystery guy. There was an art of sneaking in this particular fix. He decided to roll his plan into action.

"Ack! I just got a transmission on my radio. Apparently, they want me back at the Dark Order." Suman lied, knowing she would buy it.

"Oh…well then, we'll have to hang out some other time." Mitsuko sighed, smiling in her mind. Perfect. After a quick goodbye, Suman rocketed off through the air, determined to get back to the Dark Order. This isn't exactly what happened. Landing about half a mile away, Suman started expertly sneaking again. He snuck so fast, he was already just 15 meters behind her. He was still going to at least find out who this was.

As Mitsuko made it into the forest clearing, a great and misty waterfall presented itself, rising up out of the ground like a giant tombstone. Water poured form the top, splashing down to the rocks below, a truly serene place to be. As Mitsuko alighted atop the giant, natural edifice, another person appeared from the bushes. A sigh of happy relief escaped Suman's lips; he had been right after all.

"Who was that earlier?" Tykki asked, looking belatedly at the bushes lining the base of the waterfall. "He was following you like a lost puppy all the way from the Dark Order."

"An exorcist friend of mine. He can be annoying sometimes, but he went back, so it's fine." Mitsuko said, sitting on one of the rocks dotted atop the giant rock. He smelt of honey and fresh bread today. Tykki knew fully well that the stalker was still watching. He didn't mind; after all, he wanted to make a point.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I was beginning to miss you." Tykki whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek. Mitsuko giggled lightly, leaning her face against his. She had missed him too, after all. He _was _very charming. He wrapped his arms around her, moving a little closer, earnest to scare the little exorcist off. He couldn't be with Mitsuko every moment of the day, so he had to be sure no one else was preying on her.

"Komui should let you out more often. He's keeping you like a dog on a leash." Tykki murmured, his voice dripping slowly and smoothly from his lips, like molasses. He leaned his forehead into her neck, enjoying the warmth of her soft, smooth skin. Although he had ensnared many, many women in the past, they were all but play things for Tykki. He would lead them along, dangling treats and kind words in front of their faces, making sure they were truly, and strongly infatuated with him. Then he'd break their hearts, one by one, just to see the pained and hurt looks on their faces. That was what he loved to do; break girls.

But Mitsuko was different. Not only was she like him, but she knew what it was like to be alienated. Although he was friends with all of his Noah family, none of them had the powers he had. They were all blatantly forward, charging ahead and destroying everything in their path. Suman liked to destroy from a distance, and these days, he barely wanted to do so anymore. He felt like he was changing, morphing into something else. Something kind. Mitsuko had done that for him. He liked it.

He loved the way Mitsuko would look so surprised to see him, although she knew all along that he would meet her there. She always knew he'd be with her any time she was outside the Dark Order, but she would still look surprised. He loved how she cared for her butterflies, instead of Tykki's way of bullying them around to do what he wanted. That was something else that had changed; he had found himself actually feeding his Tease human food, something he had never done since he had gotten them from the Earl. Sometimes he liked being kind, although he had always loved being malicious.

Lightly kissing her neck, he felt the pulse of her heart under her skin; the heart of a woman. He had ripped out the hearts of dozens of women, some just as kind as Mitsuko. He had felt the last beats make their way out of the balls of meat, slowly dying in his grasp. He tried not to think of such things when he was so close to her; he was always afraid of hurting her, whether it was intentional or not. It was quite easy to refrain himself, considering he had never once even wanted to hurt her since he'd met her.

Resting his cheek against Mitsuko's, Tykki grasped both of her hands, feeling the tingling of their portals making contact with each other, even through his gloved hands. He was happy to see her smile, because she had rarely done it when they had first met. Even if it was more than she used to, she had still only smiled when she would see him, then she'd be melancholy the rest of the day. Now she was smiling all the time.

Lightly kissing her all along the side of her face, he found himself doing what he did best. Teasing girls, just as his butterflies would 'tease' his opponents. He loved to tease the little things, to see them blush and squeal, all because he had said something. He loved that they would come back for more. He loved so many things about them, too many to count, but he had never actually loved any of them. Not one. Every single girl he had met was like an object to him, something he could take out and put away. He had never, ever really loved a woman in his entire existence. The fact filled him with sadness.

Although he was quite content with just touching her, feeling her skin against his for just a while longer, she seemed to have had enough. Giving a small 'tsk', she turned her head towards him, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Surprised that she was the one to have done it, considering he was always the one to make the first move, he settled into the kiss, deepening it by turning his head. He knew the little spy in the bushes would be retching with disgust at the scene before him, but he didn't care. All that mattered in Tykki's world right now was Mitsuko, and the fact that he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

**Hello there! Again, Suman will probably be reeaaally out of character in this one, but he barely showed up in the anime, so I don't really know him. So I'm making a Suman of my own. Calm down.**

Suman was actually seething with rage. SEETHING. That was a rare occurrence for Suman, as he was always the calm and collected one. He had enough patience for chess, as well as dealing with Johnny and Reever every day. He had always been able to restrain himself from flipping out on the annoying ones, but now he could barely contain himself. Some fancy, disgustingly charming player had swooped up Mitsuko whilst she was just inches from Suman's reach. He was a little miffed.

Clamping his mouth shut as he watched them entangled in a passionate embrace, he slowly stood up and began walking down the trail. Mitsuko was a lady, a proper woman, not some slut who would go with any fancy guy who presented himself. She was being marauded by a pretty face, while what she really needed was someone she knew. Someone she actually cared about. Like Suman. So he started hatching a plan.

He would have to impress her. Something BIG. He could get her a gift of some sort…maybe some jewellery. Although all girls went crazy for nice jewellery, Mitsuko wasn't the type to wear something so delicate. Besides, she so much clothing that it would just get covered up. Maybe he would kill a really powerful Akuma in front of her. Yeah, that ought to make him look strong and valiant. I bet she's never even seen that purple top-hat dude kill something. He's too fancy for killing things.

As he trudged back to the Dark Order, trying to keep his thoughts from thinking of what was happening to his precious, he heard a deep rumbling noise. Noticing it right away, he got down low and peered up into the sky. Several dark shapes hurtled past, almost snapping the surrounding trees in half. Akuma. And they were headed straight to where Mitsuko was. Fearful that Mr. Purple wouldn't want to get his gloves dirty with some Akuma essence, Suman started sprinting through the woods to destroy the threat.

It took him at least 5 minutes to retrace his steps back to the waterfall, leaving him huffing and puffing as he reached the clearing. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw the Akuma hovering in front of the waterfall. He strained his ears to overhear the conversation.

"What are you all doing here?" Mr. Purple asked, the Akumas strangely not attacking him. Mitsuko stood beside him, looking not the least bit frightened. A lump formed in Suman's throat, because he knew that she was not fearful because she was with _him_.

"A-Ah, Mr. Mykk! We…We did not know that you were here, my liege!" The Akuma in the middle sputtered, quivering as he hovered in mid-air. He looked quite strange, almost like a character from _Alice in Wonderland._ Some kind of rabbit-thing. "We could smell the Exorcist's innocence nearby and…w-we…we were just doing as Sir Earl ordered us!"

"Well, you've come to the wrong place. This Exorcist is without innocence, as I am interrogating her for information. Now, off with you," the man said, dismissing them. Glad for their lives, they skittered through the air, making sure to get as far away as possible.

Smiling, the man turned, so that he was facing Suman now.

"Now, wasn't that a clever lie? I've always been able to lie flawlessly," he boasted, reaching up a gloved hand to brush back his messy hair. Suman's breath caught in his throat, as the man's forehead was revealed. Several black, diamond-like shapes dotted his forehead, a distinct sign that he was of the Noah clan. Suman could barely breathe, let alone process what was going on. Mitsuko was in love with a Noah.

_This is horrible! She must be under some sort of spell!_ Suman screamed in his head, trying to contain his disgust. _In love with an Akuma!_

"Yes, it was quite wonderful, indeed." Mitsuko was talking, now, not a bit of fear in her voice. She didn't _sound_ like she was under anyone's control or anything. If she was, wouldn't she have sounded like a robot or something? _Wait…maybe she ISN'T under a spell!_ Suman thought horror. _No…no…there's no way someone can love such a horrible creature and not vomit at the thought of…ugh…TOUCHING them…something's wrong…_

With his new-found information, Suman quickly picked himself off of the ground, and started bolting towards the towers of the Dark Order. He would tell everyone there of this horrible incident; how the Exorcist Mitsuko had been hopelessly led astray by a Noah, and that he could be doing improper things with her. Everyone would jump up and rush out the door at the thought of losing a potential General.

Grinning inwardly, Suman ran and ran until he reached the Dark Order.

Bursting through the great, front door, several startled faces turned towards Suman as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Suman! You look so…exasperated! Is something the matter?" Lenalee asked, carrying a tray of colorful coffee mugs. Everyone looked genuinely worried about Suman's health, although he had bigger things to worry about.

"Yes…something is VERY the matter," Suman growled, trudging his muddy boots through the front hallway toward the cafeteria. He needed a drink. Slumping down at the cafeteria table, he rubbed at his eyes with the balls of his hands. He felt physical and emotionally exhausted. All he wanted was his precious Mitsuko back.

"What is it? Please tell us Suman!" Everyone crooned at him, crowding around his table. After finishing his drink and audibly slamming it down on the table, he looked up at everyone's worried faces. Did he really want to do this? Although a menacing, evil Noah had taken hold of Mitsuko, she did look quite happy with him. He didn't seem like the mind control type, so it was possible she had just managed to fall in love for a monster. Yet, she still wouldn't fall for _him_. No, he had to. This was dangerous. She could get seriously hurt.

"It's Mitsuko…" Suman whispered, making his decision.

"Mitsuko? What about her?" Everyone asked. "Is she alright?"

"No…she's not…" Suman was too exhausted to yell such startling news. All he could manage was to let the words drip out of his mouth.

"She's not? Well, where is she?" Lenalee exclaimed, setting her tray down. Everyone was all ears now.

Suman could barely keep his head upright, let alone be in a position to fight a Noah. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to ruin Mitsuko's happiness. "She's…She's in love with a Noah…"


	10. Chapter 10: Rumors

The room was silent for a very long time. So long, everyone worried as to whether anyone would speak again. Finally, a voice rose from the stunned audience.

"Really, Suman, you'd think that we would believe that?" Kanda chortled, his arms crossed in his usual annoyed fashion. "Mitsuko is one of our leading Exorcists. There's no way she would meander with the enemy." Soon the room was full of murmurs and nodded heads in agreement. It really _was_ hard to believe.

"No, really! I saw here! She was talking to one! They even k…kissed!" Suman scrambled for words, choking on his pure disgust for the Noah.

"Are you sure you weren't just daydreaming again, Suman?" Lavi teased with a chuckle. The crowd began to disperse, leaving the sputtering Suman to stew in his own sweat.

"Why won't anyone believe me? Mitsuko's wellbeing is at stake!" Suman cried, but everyone had decided that he was merely crying for attention. His cheeks grew hot with frustration, the anger nestled in his heart intensifying with every beat. Mitsuko was supposed to be with _him_, not some purple, evil freak. Suman would treat her right, feed her the most lavish meals and make sure she felt special every day. Purple was probably only using her as a toy to pass the time with.

With one last huff of pure, seething rage, Suman stormed up the Dark Order stairs towards his bedroom to sleep his troubles away.

*#*#*

"I had fun today…" Mitsuko murmured on the way back to the Dark Order. Her and Tykki Mykk had been alighted upon an enormous butterfly, fabricated of both Tykki's and Mitsuko's butterflies.

"As did I, my sweet. May we do it again sometime," Tykki responded with a wink. He helped her off of her perch and into her window in the light of the moon, stepping in after her. It had only taken 20 minutes to make it back to her room, so they hadn't much time to chatter.

"Might you stay a while?" Mitsuko whispered, sitting on her bed expectantly.

"My dear, it is in my best interest to spend every moment of my days with you, but those Akuma earlier meant no good news. My lord Earl would never have sent such idiotic messengers for me. He must be plotting something…" Tykki contemplated, his eyes trapped in a faraway place. "It's hard to tell these days."

"Well, you best not keep your Lord waiting," Mitsuko sighed, shrugging off her coat.

"I shall visit you sometime soon, my dear. But for now, I must part…" Tykki murmured wistfully. He took a step towards her, dancing a light and passionate kiss across her lips. She blushed slightly as he left through the window, leaving her to dream away the day's events.

#*#*

Mitsuko awoke sleepily the next morning, full of love and meaningful memories she had never had before. Before she had met Tykki, a boy had never said she was pretty, or wanted to spend an evening with her. Well, except for Suman, but he had always seemed nervous around her, and always seemed to rush off whenever they finally started talking. She had always pardoned his escapes of meaningful conversation, but none of it mattered anymore. She wanted to spend all her time with the handsome, charismatic Tykki Mykk.

After dressing in a crisp, white blouse and of course, her white trench coat, she made her way downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. Her butterflies were already poking themselves out of her hands, scuttling along her sleeves and perched upon her silvery hair. Tykki's black, ominous butterfly slipped out, too, fighting for the space right at the top of her head. It would always push the others off so it could have the best spot.

Stroking the wings of a nearby innocence fragment, she made her way to the table she usually sat at, a big bowl of cinnamon buns waiting for her.

"Ohio gysimas!" everyone called to her as she sat down.

"Good morning…" she responded. Plucking several buns from the bowl, she settled in for breakfast. Her butterflies excitedly attacked the bun, murderously stripping the poor pastry of its sugar and tearing the sticky bread from it.

"Hey, Mitsuko! Wanna hear something cool?" Lavi beamed from his mouthful of Fruit Loops.

"Alright, what is it?" Mitsuko asked, oblivious of what he was about to tell her.

"Yeah, Suman, right? He's been spreading rumors about you!" Lavi screamed, spitting milk everywhere. Kanda cursed his messiness, guarding his breakfast from the next onslaught.

"Rumors? What kind?" Mitsuko asked, slightly shocked. Suman seemed like her friend, so why would he spread rumors…?

"Yeah, so he, like, came in her all crazy and sweaty and stuff, and he totally made an ass of himself!" Lavi laughed, almost chocking to death on his cereal.

"LAVI JUST GET TO THE POINT!" Lenalee screamed, eager to see the expression on Mitsuko's face when she was told. Lenalee had put all the pieces together. Mitsuko had a secret boyfriend, who she didn't want anybody else to know about. Suman, being the hopeless romantic he is, saw her with him, and made up a silly story about him being a Noah. Lenalee was practically seething with excitement as to how Mitsuko would react to this blatant lie.

"Suman said you were dating a Noah! Isn't that just stupid? You? Dating a Noah? Bahaha!" Lavi chortled, almost tipping over his cereal bowl. Meanwhile, Mitsuko was trying her best not to throw up all over the table. Her butterflies had gone still, but it felt like a million butterflies were slapping the insides of her stomach. How would Suman know something so well hidden?

"Ha...haha…that sure is a dumb lie…how not true…" Mitsuko sputtered, trying her best to keep her facial expressions in check. She drew her mask up just a liiittle higher, just to be safe. Everyone (except Kanda) was chuckling to themselves over the rumor, but Mitsuko was nowhere near chuckling.

"S-So…Who did he, um, spread this LIE to?" Mitsuko asked, smashing her inner panic button into the dust.

"He told the whooooole Dark Order! Gosh, what a jerk, I mean…spreading rumors? Really? Are we still in grade school or something?" Lavi sighed, shaking his head in disgust. At least Mitsuko's friends hadn't believed such a thing was happening. Still, Mitsuko had to get out of there. _Right now._

"O-Oh, right…Komui just gave me a mission, and I, um, just came down to get some…breakfast. I'd best be going, so…bye!" Mitsuko called, quickly popping out of her seat and rushing out of the cafeteria. Hustling through the hallways, she tried to keep as out of sight as possible. How could Suman do this to her? It was understandable that at the sight of a Noah, one would most likely panic and alert the hoard, but Suman was her friend! At least, she _though_ he was…

Making her way towards Suman's bedroom, she prepared herself for exploding with rage. She'd never done it before, not even gotten a little angry, but right now, she felt like exploding all over Suman's bedroom. Knocking on his door, she heard a sleepy response allowing her to come in. Opening the door, she saw a surprised, bedraggled Suman sitting up under his sheets.

"Oh, Mitsuko! What, um, brings you here?" Suman sputtered, trying to cover himself even though he was fully clothed. Shutting the door behind her so no one could hear her rage, she turned her attention to the guilty-looking, sheepish Suman.

"How did you know?" Mitsuko started, a cold determination blaring in her eyes.

"….know what?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well 'what'. Try and remember what you told everyone yesterday." Mitsuko growled, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I know you're mad, but no one believed me. And besides, what the hell are you doing spending time with a worthless Noah?" Suman yelled.

"That was none of your business. I can't believe you would tell everyone something like that! And he's NOT worthless! He is the only thing in my life right now that makes me feel special!" Mitsuko growled, her butterflies angrily flapping their wings as they perched on her shoulders.

"Mitsuko, I told everyone because I _care_ about you, and I don't want you kicked to the curb by a thing who doesn't care for Exorcists at all! Can't you see? It's all a sham! He's dazzling you with tricks and illusions!" Suman screamed, pointing fingers and waving his arms.

"And how would you know that? I know that he really does care about me! Stay out of my business, or I'll _force_ you out!" Mitsuko hissed, exiting and slamming the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11: Sleep

To have had her life blatantly invaded by Suman, and not only revealed, but exploited, Mitsuko was a little miffed. Not only that, but she had done something in which she could not remember the last time she had. She had raised her voice. It felt so foreign and odd in a sense, like repeatedly saying a word over and over until it lost its meaning. She had never yelled at anyone anymore, because no one had cared enough about her to annoy her.

Well, she wasn't about to go apologize because she felt nothing was worth an apology. Suman had been in the wrong, and she had chewed him out. A perfect example of a woman's nature in its finest. Pulling the zipper on her coat tighter, she stalked off to her room and locked the door. Kicking off her shoes so she was left bare-footed, she slumped onto her bed and admired her window.

Leaves fluttered past the small, glass portal, drifting along lazily in the wind. Cherry blossoms followed suit, giving the air a sort of pink tint. How she longed to rummage in her desk until she unearthed a pencil, but she just couldn't put herself in the mood. In fact, she couldn't figure out any of her recent moods. Was she angry at Suman? Perhaps elated that he had deterred everyone away from the idea of being with a Noah? Putting a cool hand over her eyes, she slumped down in her pillow, sleep plucking her from the world as gently as a feather.

"_Where am I…?" Mitsuko wondered aloud, gazing at the landscape before her. At first she could see nothing, but as her eyes adjusted, she could see debris floating around her. Chunks of ancient buildings drifted through the atmosphere as if they weighed nothing. Lampposts and trees, trash cans and mailboxes all floated haphazardly through the air, without purpose._

_A cackle shattered the eerie silence, a strange vibration reverberating through the odd dimension. A high pitched squeal followed, causing many of the cement building chunks to crumble into smaller pieces._

"_Hehehe…fool…" the voice chortled, mocking her from its unseen location. It sounded almost like a child…_

"_FOOL!" It screeched, a billowing wind whipping through the debris, sending them whirling into each other. Mitsuko was almost crushed by an array of flying cement and demented mail boxes._

"_Who are you?" Mitsuko called into the nothingness, her voice sounding displaced and odd, as if someone far away were talking._

"_Dearest Tykki Mykk…you know him…don't you?" the voice asked pointlessly, condescending in every way imaginable. _

"_What does it matter?" Mitsuko asked, glancing around in search of the strange phantom._

"_Much more than you think…" the voice cackled, a dry rasp splitting the air. With every syllable the voice uttered it seemed to grow raspier, as if the voice's master had grown parched._

"_Who are you?" Mitsuko asked again, getting a shriek in return._

"_It's useless, my dear, for Tykki cannot love!"_

Mitsuko woke in her bed without any memory of having fallen asleep. A quick glance at the moon told her it was well into the night, possibly 1:00 AM. Groggily sitting up in her bed, a sudden sharp pain lanced itself through her head. Choking in pain, she reached up to touch her face; and saw it came away red.

Stumbling to her bathroom, she gazed wearily into the mirror to see a steady stream of blood making its way from her nose to her chin. Grunting in annoyance, she grabbed a nearby bath towel and did her best to clean up the blood. It was too late, for a small spot had placed itself on her jacket, right where everyone could see it.

Cursing in her thoughts, she slid the jacket off and began dabbing at it with a wet cloth. The blood came off easily, but she really had to scrub to keep it from developing a nasty, pink stain. Growing bored with her task, she glanced up to her mirror and jumped back in surprise. The dim face of Tykki Mykk gazed back at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I was here about 5 minutes and you didn't notice, you know…" he laughed lazily, propping his chin on his hands.

"Is this a hobby of yours, spying on girls in the bathroom?" she mumbled, throwing the pink-stained cloth in the garbage.

"Only if it's your mirror." He reached through the glass, griping the edge of her sink. Yanking himself through whatever portal he had once came, he alighted on his feet, standing just in front of her. "You look frazzled, my dear. Have a bad dream?"

She nodded her head, silently wondering if he knew she had had one. "Woke up with a nosebleed, too…"

"Oh, my. Well, perhaps I could clear your mind? We could go for a walk, or get something to eat…?" he suggested charmingly, cupping her cheek with a gloved hand.

"Nn…I'm too tired…" she yawned, wiping a nagging tear from her eye.

"Well then, perhaps I could soothe you with a story?" he suggested, a smile lighting his face.

"Stories are for children…" Mitsuko mumbled, stumbling out of the bathroom.

"You're never too old for a good story, m'lady…" Tykki whispered in her ear, silently guiding her to her bed. She subconsciously crawled under the covers, the warmth of her pre-used bed sheets soothing her head. Stroking her hair, Tykki knelt beside her, as a loyal dog would to its master.

"I missed you," he whispered, lightly kissing her ear. "It gets so lonely when your only company is a family of emotionally challenged crazy people."

"Nnn…" She mumbled, easing into his gentle embrace as if it were as natural as her bed sheets. "Missed you…too…"

"I do enjoy being with you…I hope our times together shall never end," he whispered, growing quieter with every word. Mitsuko silently nodded her head, too far into sleeps grasp to utter a single word. "Although you are as precious to me as gold…there are things I've kept from you…" But she was already sleeping.


End file.
